grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dana Winters
She was a widow of Terrance Winters, and then the wife and eventual widow of Henry Tatford's Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, Dana had a good loving family environment to grow up in but didn't have loads of money. Wanting ton change that and make a name for herself, she decided to become a very driven business woman willing to go to the top at any cost. She ends up meeting and soon marrying the much older, and wealthy business man, Terrance Winters who was a Christian and lovely man. She moved to Grasmere Valley in order to live with him and benefited in business because of it. She soon became a widow under suspicious circumstances as Terrance dies. It is ruled a heart attack but there are those who believe she may have a had in his death. She inherited his business and in power and money surged as she had control of the company. Hardly the grieving widow she soon began to fancy business man Henry Tatford who is hard working man and soon the two begin to have a relationship much to the town's shock. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is listed as among the citizens of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 9 Dana appears with her boyfriend Henry Tatford at the time swimming in the swimming pool where Madame Neptune appears to get a lead in who started the Great Fire and was nearly killed by Franco Fabregas. Volume 15 Dana and Henry finally get married. She now manages to climb up the ladder and is now a joint partner in Henry's well build business. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 She is among those goes to Ze Pub just before Christmas looking to celebrate with the excess drinking with Josh Happy, leading the way and buying everyone multiple rounds of drinks. They soon see the Zoo animals which were released from the London Zoo outside the pub and end up being among them and being chased by them. Myles Hyesmith among those there ends up leading everyone with a plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others in the stampede with the animals all following behind and they end up back at the Zoo in their cages. They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. Volume 20 Dana and Henry are nominated for award in 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards for couple most liking heading for a divorce but end up losing out to Pamela Thornton and David Thornton. Volume 22 Henry suddenly dies under very mysterious circumstances. Dana manages to immediately assume control of the company which lead many to suspect she had a hand in his death. However to this day there has never been any proof. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #83-84 It's Just Business #83 Tale of Erick Sands Dana known to be rather cut throat was essential in the firing of Erick Sands and wanting to always climb up the business of Henry Tatford who she is with, she soon manages to take Erick's office after he is fired for being late once again. #84 Tale of Mrs Bloomers (Originally Henry Tatford) Erick after being fired, decides he wants to job of the top of the business block that he had been working on. Henry Tatford, Dana and Mrs Bloomers go up to the top upon realising this trying to calm Erick down. Mrs Bloomers and Dana are not much help but Henry managing to throw a life line to Erick as he says he could work at McDonalds, Erick doesn't jump, accepts the business and enjoys the non-pressure he now has at work.